


Just Passing Time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis have a quick fuck in an airplane restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my tumblr.

The boys were traveling back home from the states, so they’d been on the plane for hours already and they still had a few left to go. Harry was feeling particularly restless that day. He’d tried to sleep through the flight, but for some reason he just couldn’t get comfortable. He’d grown bored of the current music on his iPod, there was nothing new to tweet about, and his band mates were otherwise occupied. So naturally, his mind drifted. And when his mind drifted, it was almost always to Louis.

He looked over at the object of his affection, predictably placed right next to him in the aisle seat. Louis noticed Harry’s attention in his peripheral vision and turned to meet his gaze. He smiled lovingly and it was met by Harry’s tongue sticking out of his mouth, accompanied by a scrunched expression. Louis smirked and scrunched his own face in response, and this sparked a battle of who could make the most ridiculous face. It went on like that until they both gave up and laughed together, but afterwards there still wasn’t much to say, so Harry just leaned over and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, sighing as if he were extremely exhausted from the long flight.

The warmth of Louis’ body always made him feel safe and comforted, and the familiar scent of his skin sparked a hunger that could not be satisfied with food. He stroked his arm softly, letting inappropriate thoughts fill his mind and fuel the fire inside him. He was brought back to one night in particular, when they first started dating and hadn’t been physically intimate yet. They were up in Harry’s hotel room till the early morning hours, sitting together on the couch just talking. The sexual tension was provided by their conversation topic: fantasies you’ve masturbated to. They both agreed that car sex was hot, as was secret sex while someone else was in the vicinity, and the one he was currently stuck on was the idea of a quickie in an airplane bathroom. It occurred to him that now may be the perfect time for that. They had first class seats, so the only people who had access to the front plane lavatory were the rest of the band and the two other passengers that could afford it. The same two passengers that he happened to notice were both asleep, and guessed they wouldn’t be waking up for a while.

 _We could totally get away with it now_ , Harry thought, deciding to go for it. He knew Louis would never turn down a potential screw.

“Lou,” Harry whispered, so softly only Louis could hear.

Louis turned his head to look Harry in the eyes and replied just as quietly, “hm?”

A sly smirk spread across Harry’s face, highlighting his dimple, and Louis felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight. Harry moved his lips to Louis’ ear, so close they were pressed against the canal and his breath against Louis’ skin sent an electric current throughout both bodies.

“I’m gonna get up and disappear into the restroom for a bit, and you should come check up on me in about ten minutes, if you can stand it.” He reached his hand down to Louis’ jeans and grabbed a handful of his cock through the material. A tiny gasp escaped through Louis’ lips, and gave him an instant hard on as he thought about fucking Harry right into the mile-high club. Harry grinned with satisfaction as his grip loosened and he stood up. He turned his backside to Louis as he shuffled through the cramped space between the two sets of seats, making sure to go slow and stick his ass out as far as he could without making it obvious. Of course, Louis’ eyes were glued to it as he imagined it naked with his own cock in between the cheeks, Harry screaming his name.

He realized how careful they'd have to be not to attract any attention, and felt a twitch in his dick at the idea of ‘quiet’ sex. He watched Harry’s ass shimmy down the short hallway to the room up front, and the countdown began as soon as he heard the door close behind him.

Louis squirmed in his seat, picturing the familiar image of Harry’s head of curls from behind; his long, slender back glisening with a fresh sheen of sweat. He could hardly handle the idea of him being just a few feet away, separated only by a thin door, preparing himself to be fucked.

His eyes darted over to their band mate’s faces one by one as he wondered if he could get away with meeting him now. Across the aisle, Zayn was absolutely gone; leaned up against the window with his eyes shut and his mouth hanging dumbly open as soft snores escaped through his nose. Liam was snoozing too, though not quite as obviously. His head was leaned back on the seat he occupied, arms limp on both rests as he slept peacefully. Niall was awake so he would be a bit of trouble to avoid, though he clearly had his attention occupied by the Nintendo DS on his lap.

Louis checked the time, and decided they'd both waited long enough. He stood up and stretched briefly before scooting out of the aisle.

Niall instantly raised his head to look at him inquisitively. “What’s up, man?”

“Harry’s been in there a while. I’m just gonna go check on him.” Louis explained, trying his best to keep a straight face as he looked the Irishman in the eyes.

“He left like two seconds ago.” Niall guffawed knowingly, “but hey, I’m no cockblock. Go get it in, mate.” He joked, and Louis playfully punched him in the shoulder. Niall only chuckled again in response, before turning his attention back to his DS while Louis swiftly closed the distance between him and the bathroom where Harry waited.

He walked in on a shirtless Harry sitting on the toilet seat, and he quickly shut and locked the door behind him.

“God, finally.” Harry said, immediately hopping up and slamming his body into Louis’, wasting no time in pressing their lips together roughly. Their lips smacked eagerly against each other's. Louis’ fingers rested gently on Harry’s stomach, tracing every outline of his abs, as Harry’s own hands worked to pull the shirt off Louis’ back. Once that was out of the way, his hands dropped to Lou’s jeans, stopping for a minute to slip underneath the waistline and feel the silky skin on his backside. He cupped both cheeks and pulled Louis’s pelvis even closer to him. Their hard-ons were separated only by a few thin layers of fabric. He momentarily broke the kiss to lock their eyes together in a lustful stare as he grinded his hips against Louis’ and took pleasure from the small moan that escaped his lips. He smirked playfully as he moved his hands to the front of Louis’ pants and began fumbling with the buttons. Louis followed suit on Harry’s crotch, and soon enough they were both completely nude.

“You realize this is a long term fantasy of ours, finally coming true, right?” Harry asked, keeping his voice low as Louis planted sloppy kisses on his neck.

“Of course I do,” Louis answered, moving his lips against Harry’s skin as he spoke between kisses, “I’ve gotten off to the idea of fucking you in the air many times.”

“Oh? I hope those ideas involve you fucking me as hard and fast as you can, because it’s only a matter of time before someone needs to use this room.”

“I always think about fucking you,” Kiss. “As hard,” Kiss. “And fast,” Kiss. “As I can.” Kiss.

Every cell in Harry’s body was alive with anticipation. He physically ached for Louis’ touch, and with every kiss, his skin felt like it was on fire. Al he could think of was how badly he wanted Louis, how they were only moments away from the intense release he knew he would get from having his craving satisfied.

“Yeah? You like it when I scream your name as your cock pounds in me?” Harry gasped as the kisses stopped and Louis looked up at him with fierceness in his eyes. He pressed his body closer to Harry’s so their naked shafts were grinding against one another.

“Mm, you know I do, but we have to be quiet in here, Harry.” Louis replied, licking his lips and keeping his voice low as a demonstration. He slowly turned Harry around and gently pushed between his shoulder blades, bending him over the tiny counter in front of them. There was barely enough room for them to do anything but stand, so he was at an angle that let him see the mirror and thus gave him a clear view of Louis about to enter him from behind. They made eye contact in the mirror as Louis continued, “I still want to make you say my name, but if you’re too loud we might get caught.” He warned, and felt Harry shiver beneath him. He knew his voice was driving him up the wall, and the mere idea that he was the inspiration for such desire drove him just as mad.

“Please just fuck me Lou,” Harry begged quietly, “Don’t make me wait any longer. I need your cock.”

Louis stared longingly down at Harry’s backside and he caressed his cheeks softly. He reached one hand up to his own mouth and stuck two fingers in, making sure to bring enough saliva with him as he pulled them out and touched them to Harry’s entrance. He looked up at Harry in the mirror as he pushed them inside, slowly, taking his time to stretch and prepare it for what was to come. Harry’s head fell and he let out a moan as he felt Louis’ fingers massage the inside of him. He moved himself backwards to force the fingers in even more, and Louis took the motion as a plea to up his pace. Harry’s moans became more frequent as Louis scissored his fingers in and out until he couldn’t even stand it anymore, and decided they’d both had enough. He wanted to fuck Harry just as bad as Harry wanted to be fucked.

Abruptly, he removed his fingers from Harry’s ass and reached up for a handful of his hair. He pulled his head back up so they were staring at each other’s faces in the mirror. As a final endeavor, he placed the tip of his cock at Harry’s entrance but held back on actual penetration for just a moment.

“What is it that you want again, Harry?” He asked the face in the mirror.

Harry’s eyes were screaming but his voice was hushed as he answered, “Your cock, Louis. I want to feel your cock fill me—” Before he could finish his sentence, Louis thrust into Harry with one quick motion. Harry let out a surprised squeak, but bit his lip to keep from being too loud.

Louis wasted no time in getting into it. The first few thrusts were hard but separated by pauses in between. One, two, three. It quickly elevated into hard and fast pounds, both of them trying to keep their noises under control. Harry’s eyes were shut tight and his mouth hung open as Louis entered and re-entered again and again. Tiny pants were vocalizing but he managed to keep the groans that so desperately begged to break free under wraps. Louis was panting as well; he had one hand tangled in Harry’s hair, one holding onto his pelvis, and his grip was tightening in both spots.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered under his breath, “Fuck fuck fuck Lou, fuck me, God, keep fucking me just like that.” Sure, their voices were low, but the way Louis’ balls smacked against Harry’s skin with each motion could not be silenced, and the room itself wasn’t built for such activities so it shook in time with their movements. They were actually doing a complete shit job at being discreet, and may as well have not even tried to keep quiet.

“God, you’re so fucking hot, Harry. You’re always so tight,” Louis moaned, getting faster as he glanced down at the beads of sweat on Harry’s back for a brief moment, before returning his eyes to the pained expression on his face. “Cum for me. Say my name.”

He pulled Harry’s head backwards to meet his and mashed their lips together, so they were now completely upright and kissing as he continued to thrust himself inside Harry’s hole. The air was sticky and the sweat between them worked like glue to assist their bodies in sticking together. Louis moved one hand down to stroke Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Harry had to break the kiss to let his sounds escape, but their lips remained touching so the breath from his squeaks mixed with those from Louis’ gasps.

“Fuck, I’m almost there.” Harry panted into Louis’ mouth, “Fuck, right there Lou, don’t stop. Right fucking there. Jesus, fuck fuck fuck.” With every word Louis increased his pace, aiming to send him over the edge. It was only a matter of seconds before Harry spoke Louis’ name a bit too loudly this time, and his whole body shook in waves as he emptied himself in Louis’ hand. He fell forward and used his own hands to prop himself up on the edge of the sink as he rested to catch his breath.

Not wanting to lose his own erection, Louis pulled out and began stroking himself over Harry’s back to finish off, but Harry quickly noticed and stopped him.

“Here, let me.” He said softly, still out of breath, but wanting to return the favor. He turned around to face Louis and planted a gentle kiss on his lips before descending to his knees and taking the length of Louis inside his mouth. Right away, his lips suctioned themselves around the head of Louis' cock and he began sucking and stroking simultaneously, falling easily into a nice rhythm. Since Louis was close already, it only took a minute for him to reach his own limit, and when he did, he grabbed the back of Harry’s head and shoved it closer. Harry looked up at him and their eyes met as Louis’ body rocked and his liquid poured down Harry’s throat.

Harry smirked as he moved away from Louis’ cock, and swallowed what was left in one quick gulp. He stood up and looked down at Louis, planting a kiss on his forehead and resting his lips there for a moment.

Their embrace was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door, and their heads both turned towards it with a look of terror on their faces. They hadn’t even begun to dress yet and there was still cum all over Louis’ hands. It would not be ideal to be walked in on like this.

“Hurry up you cocksuckers, I have to take a piss.” Zayn’s muffled voice complained on the other side.

Both Harry and Louis let out a sigh of relief when they realized who it was.

“Shut up Zayn, give us a sec and we’ll be right out.” Harry retorted, a laugh in his undertone. They both turned back to face each other and gave a mutual look of disappointment. “Guess that’s our queue.”

Louis lifted up on his tiptoes to plant one more quick kiss on Harry’s lips. “That was fun,” He said, giving his hands a quick rinse in the sink before reaching down to grab his clothes and put them back on. “Next time we should take the private jet and just fuck in the seats.”

“It’s a date.” Harry laughed, putting his own clothes back on as well.

“No fucking way is that ever gonna happen.” Zayn chimed through the door. “That’s our jet too ya know, we really don’t need the idea of you two lads ramming into each other haunting us every time we get on.”

“We’ll have to keep it a secret trip then.” Louis whispered, and Harry winked back at him as they both worked on making their hair look presentable before opening the door.

“Finally,” Zayn sighed, pushing past them, not bothering to even wait for them to leave before unzipping his pants. “Smells like dirt and sweat in here. Harry must’a got it good.” He commented, earning a laugh from both Niall and Liam, still in their seats, but within earshot. Not that Zayn was being particularly discreet anyway. He raised his free hand to high five Louis, and the older boy obliged immediately with a triumphant grin on his lips. Harry’s face became flushed with pink in an instant.

“ _Louis_ ,” He grumbled, pushing against his shoulder to urge him out of the way. He was used to the way their band mates teased them about their relationship and the sex involved in it, but it hadn’t occurred to him that they were so included that they could tell who topped and when. Louis chuckled as they both headed back to their seats, and they heard the door close behind them.

“How long were we in there?” Harry wondered aloud as they settled back in to their seats. Louis pulled his phone out to give the time a glance and tilted the screen towards Harry when he answered.

“Little more than ten minutes.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, throwing his head back against the seat. He knew it would be a quickie going into it, but somehow actually being in the moment seemed to make time pass faster. Unfortunately the real world did not run on sex time, and they still had more than two hours left until their flight landed.

“You alright?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

“Just tired,” He said, realizing it was suddenly true. He was actually exhausted. He usually was after sex, so without even knowing it he’d chosen the perfect distraction from boredom because now he felt like he could finally fall asleep. He yawned, stretching his arms out and returning back to his default resting position, with his head on Louis’ shoulder. “See you when we land.”


End file.
